heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Heroscape Webisodes
The '''Heroscape Webisodes '''were a series of commissioned cartoon short-films that was first used as promotional material for the Heroscape franchise on television, featured on popular cartoon sites such as Cartoon Network. After the first webisode's premier, it was availiable for some time on the Heroscape website, only unavailiable as of December 14th after the discontinuation of Heroscape and Hasbro's market decision to rid the MonkeyBar T.V. website with H.U.B., Hasbro's own cartoon channel. This also disabled access to the Heroscape comic book series, the screensavers, the wallpapers, and the buddy icons Webisodes Releases Short Promotional Film The first promotional webisode was released during a special set timeframe on television for a specific hour as a method of promotion for the Heroscape franchise. After its premier, it was availiable on Hasbro's video hosting site, soon renamed MonkeyBarTV during the time of the release of Swarm of the Marro, and unavailiable as MonkeyBar was replaced with H.U.B and all related links were redirected to the H.U.B. homepage. The promotional webisode can only be accessed here: Hasbro's Heroscape Short Promotional Film The webisode begins with a preview of the iconic Heroscape symbol bursting from flames, which then reverts to a cutscene parting bamboo, showing the date and location as "Japan, 1571" in the top left corner. The camera pans back to the reason why the bamboo is parting, as a brief glimpse of a ninja is seen before returning to the ninja's point of view, revealing the intended target of an Izumi Samurai in meditation. The ninja breaks the silence of the shrine and the forest by stepping on a branch, alerting the samurai of his presence. The ninja reveals itself, drawing swords and leaping with a cry to attack the samurai, who gets up from his meditative state with swords already drawn. A battle ensues between the two, as the camera shifts to the shrine rooftop and reveals another ninja in hiding. The second ninja leaps down from the rooftop just as the samurai manages to dispatch the first ninja with a kick, tossing a volley of shuriken in the samurai's direction, who recognizes the second ninja's presence too late. Turning around, he vanishes in a column of violet colored light, as the shurikens pass through where the samurai once stood and embeds within a tree, leaving both ninjas baffled. The camera fades to black and enters into a new scene, showing a Viking longboat at sea with the date and location as "North Sea, 891". A struggle is heard as the camera lowers to a scene showing Finn the Viking Champion in an arm wrestle with his brother Thorgrim. Thorgrim cries out "You've lost brother!", to which Finn retorts "Give in." Thorgrim then says "If only your strength matched your arrogance, Finn!" before bellowing, to which the camera then reveals an oncoming Viking ship, which can be presumed as a Dreadgul ship with its dragon-motif on the sail. An unrevealed Viking cries out "enemy ship", and other comments can be heard from the panicked crew such as "to arms" and "fight back", as flaming stone projectiles crash into the hull moments after Finn and Thorgrim vanish in pillars of brilliant blue light. The next scene shows Agent Carr casting various weapons from his overcoat in a small office of his, showing the date and location as "New York, 2210". It can be noted that there is a silhouetted red figure hidden behind the filing cabinet with the middle drawer open to Carr's left, an obvious assassination attempt of what many fans view as being the cameo that would become the character Isamu. Carr sifts through his various weapons, casting aside a gun to reveal what he was looking for - a chocolate bar. Before he recieves the opportunity to enjoy it, he is whisked away in a column of red light, an indication that the red ninja did indeed intend on killing Carr. The next scene shows the elf archer Syvarris standing on a branch of a tree, swiftly launching arrows at an unseen enemy, the date and location as "Planet Feylund, 7th Age". The camera zooms out, revealing the setting of Feylund and the enemy that Syvarris is aiming at, a troll three times the size as him, who severs a tree in a single swipe and brings the blade back to strike Syvarris, who vanishes in a green pillar, causing the troll to strike against stone. The stone breaks in a shower of sparks, showing the brute strength of the troll, which is later confirmed to be Krug, both in appearance and in Thormun's introduction of Syvarris in his journal entries. Krug is left utterly confused as to the location of his enemy. This is the only summoning scene of any character not from Earth featured in the short film. The final summoning scene shows a battle, (TO BE FINISHED LATER) Category:Promotional Media